


You Left Me

by Kay_jay88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, I think?, No happy ending in this one, Nobility, Sasuke's an ass, Strong Haruno Sakura, but not the same, duchess sakura, duke sasuke, heavily inspired by all those shoujo/isekai manga that's been popping, so is everyone basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88
Summary: Despite the fact that she’s convinced herself otherwise, she can’t help stop her heart from wishing for something more than what this was, to be more than just two strangers stuck in a passionless and dead marriage. She doesn’t hope for a friendship between them, she’s not stupid...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	You Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a while now. it's basically unedited, so if there's any mistakes, let me know! :)
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this one!

Wine soaks her in mere seconds of entering the ball, the bloody red liquid seeping through the light fabric from her top to her corset.

A still silence passes by before sniggers erupts from across the banquet, most of the women around her don’t hesitate to jeer at her from behind their fans. The ones that don’t, stand by and advert their eyes helplessly, as if she was too pitiful to look at.

It’s not as if she cares much about how it doesn’t cross any of their minds to lend her a hand, maybe take a second or two to see if she was alright. But that’s okay, she gets understands how high society works. Eat or get eaten, the rules of their survival. It’s interesting to see how even with all the commotion going about, the men in the room seem to avoid sending so much as a glance in her direction. Not that she wanted them to anyways. She knows how this goes, been used to it for some time now.

Nonetheless, it takes her a moment to calm the light tremble of her hands. She may not care for their mindless games, but the humiliation still manages to sink into her skin and boil the blood in her veins.

“Oh my! _Sincerest apologies_ , it’s seems I’ve lost grip of my glass.” There’s a glint in the other girl’s eyes that doesn’t quite match her words, her sincerity contradicted by the obvious delighted smile that paints her lips. Of course, no one would ever think to mention or point it out. Oh no, never. How could they? Where was the fun in that when it gave them an excuse to witness the deceased Viscount’s daughter create a scene just for them? The attendees were most likely to join in the harassment than to help the poor victim. This wasn’t a first time, after all, and most definitely won’t be a last.

“I’m sure you understand that it was an accident.” The girl continues, her tone laced in mischief under the guise of apologetic words. “Right, Sakura?”

Sakura stares at her for a few more seconds, watching the soft, dark curls of the other girl swinging back and forth as she swipes it behind her shoulder, before answering.

“Of course, Ami.” A perfect smile graces her lips, the brightness of it not entirely reaching her gemstone gaze. There’s a kind of iciness that glazes over her emerald orbs, turning them jaded and cold enough to send shivers down anyone’s spine. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s not as if I was given a reason to believe otherwise…unless there’s an implication of a deeper meaning behind your flowery words, sister?”

“Oh, dear heavens, no!” Ami titters, hollow of any humour. She pays no heed to the coldness in Sakura’s eyes, in fact, she is eager to press others to join in on the fun she’s hatched. The curls of her chocolate hair bouncing back when she turns to someone of her circle. “My sister seems to have misinterpreted my words. Please, don’t hold it against her, she’s still getting used to the her newly acquired status. As you know, it hasn’t been long since the lady has _graced us with her presence from being cooped up in that room of hers_ filled with all those books. It’s a given that she’ll need our help in assimilating to society.”

The daughter of a lower borne baron nods her head with vigour, most likely attempting to curry the favour of Ami. Sakura inwardly sighs. How predictable.

The corners of her lips feel stiff from strain, the effort to keep them up wearing down to almost nothing. “Indeed, sister. Though I cannot say I enjoy the company of _refined_ literature and philosophy more rather than the _classic gossip_ between _delicate noblewoman_ , but I must ask, is there any fault to immersing oneself in gaining knowledge? I see none. As far as I know, there is no law against a woman reading. In regard to your concern, I look forward to your help as _it seems you know exactly what it is you are doing_. So, please Lady Ami, do not hold back for my sake.”

It is silent once again, only this time, no laughter trails behind it.

“Now, if you will excuse me, I will be taking my leave. It seems I am unable to attend this gathering while I am in this state. Lady Yu,” She continues when no one attempts to ease the tension, addressing the hostess with a cool voice. “Thank you for inviting me to your lovely ball, I do hope to see you again.”

-

_“Duchess.”_ His dark gaze is as blank as a clean sheet of paper when they scan her from head to toe, only stopping briefly at the browning stain at the front of her dress. He continues his inspection of her figure after realizing the blotch was nothing serious. There was no hate or contempt in his eyes, in fact, no emotion painted his porcelain face. Like a doll. Beautiful, but emotionless and unable to read.

_“My Lord.”_ Sakura greets back with a light bow to him, heading up the stairs to their shared room for a change of clothes. She doesn’t bother to stop to give an excuse when she passes by him like she had the first time he caught her in a state of disarray, nor does he question her when she leaves without permission. She knows better than anyone that he’d prefer not to be bothered by something as trivial as the disrespect that his wife receives from the noblewoman of Konoha.

Her matters were hers alone, just as his were to him.

He expected nothing of her, either than to quietly stand by his side and hold the title of Duchess Uchiha. There was nothing but a cold, loveless marriage between them, with no hope of blossoming into anything more than what it was.

She doesn’t care, though. It doesn’t bother her.

Despite the fact that she’s convinced herself otherwise, she can’t help stop her heart from wishing for something more than what this was, to be more than just two strangers stuck in a passionless and dead marriage. She doesn’t hope for a friendship between them, she’s not stupid, just…a sort of partnership where they could understand and take care of each other.

Of course, that would be too much to ask of the stone-faced Duke Uchiha who only cared for how well the king managed the country and his own self.

Sakura takes one final glance at his retreating figure before shutting the doors of their room, the sound echoing throughout the empty castle.

-

She’s tired, so very _tired._ Though, her thoughts do not let her sleep. It keeps her wide awake, poking and prodding at her from the depths of her mind. It pounds at her to take action, to break free of the cage she’s put them in so that no person could reach for them. She won’t- can’t let them out for the world to bear witness of her defectiveness, to see just how unsightly she truly was on the inside.

What she wouldn’t do to free herself of the responsibility of being a born a woman. To live her life as she wanted.

Of course, the world was never fair to her. It never has been.

Her husband sleeps quietly on her right, the sounds of his breathing measuring in a soft rhythm of slumber. She turns to face him.

He lies far from her, almost two arms away in their enormous mattress, facing the ceiling. He’s beautiful, much more than she’ll ever be, with his porcelain white skin and dark locks of hair. So many women wanted him and so many have failed to obtain this man who is like a soft summers’ breeze. Cool as well as fleeting. She remembers how the young, unmarried maidens around her would talk of his handsomely features and compare them to that of the Greek Adonis before their marriage, praising his sculpted features to be a gift from god.

They couldn’t have been more wrong.

The duke has made it clear more than once that he hated his face. She's watched him curse it almost every time someone approached him with very little good intentions. He’s stated how beauty has gotten in the way of work countless of times, how the women who paraded themselves around him made it difficult for him to settle comfortably in events. Thus, becoming the reason why he rarely attended balls if not for official business, which in turn, had ladies of all families causing more of a ruckus in showcasing themselves to him for the off chance just one of them could catch his gaze.

Although his features were worthy of praise, so was his work. Her husband may not be the best in the world when it came to fulfilling his duties in their marriage, but as a Duke? Nothing could compare to how diligent he is as the righthand of the king and war hero of the East. He is nothing short of being the picture-perfect image any nobleman could look up to. Hell, even Sakura cold not help but admire his brilliance in politics as well as on the battlefield. Rarely does he draw the short end of the stick, rarely does he not get what he wants.

She almost hates him for that very fact. Though, she doesn’t because she understands the load he carries on his shoulders, she sees the weariness the sets in his impeccable posture when he sneaks into bed late at night after hours of receiving reports in his office. She can’t bring herself to hate him even when he acts as if her very life depended on him.

Instead, she pitied him. A man such as himself will never know the true meaning of love and the warmth it brings. He will never know what it is like to hurt for another.

He is a terrifying, and yet, pitiful man.

Watching him, it suddenly dawns to her that she doesn’t need him to live her life. Why should she hold herself back for a man who neglects his role as a husband while he expects her to fulfill that of a wife’s?

The sudden realization has her on her feet in seconds, heading straight to their closet with a travel suitcase in hand. She dares not hesitate to unlatch the small luggage and begin placing her necessities inside because she knows herself too well. She knows the moment she lets her reason whatever sink in, she will abandon whatever courage that rose from inside her and smother it.

_“What are you doing?”_

She stops packing her things momentarily at her husband’s raspy and sleep ridden voice, reluctant to answer his question.

“Packing.” She finally says, folding the last article of clothing she’ll need later in the day. “I’ll inform the staff later in the morning to pack the rest of my things when you’re out.”

“Why?”

Sakura almost scoffs at him as she lays her suitcase on the large chest resting at the foot of their- his bed. As if he had the right to inquire about what she is doing now when he never once has been interested in the past. She doesn’t dignify him with a response as she turns to swipe a brush and whatever few cosmetics she owns form the vanity they will no longer share.

“Duchess, where do you think you are going?” There’s the sound of sheets rustling from behind her, notifying her of the Duke’s awareness of the current situation. “What exactly are you planning.”

“Do not fret, my Lord. I am not divorcing you, Just simply moving out of your chambers.”

She has no doubt that suspicion is painted across his features as plain as the sun in clear skies. The chances of him convincing himself that this is a ploy to fish for some kind of affection or attention is high, much like his arrogance as a Duke.

“You, you are _leaving_ me?” Sakura knew she would catch him by surprise, but for him to let it show? Ha! She could laugh out loud.

And she does.

“My Lord, you are mistaken. How can this lady possibly leave someone who has _long since left me_ before I was given a chance to prove my worth?”

“…”

His silence doesn’t bother like it should have, instead, it only deepened her need to let go of him and the constricting chain he connected to her.

“Remember my Lord, I was not the one who _neglected to fulfill my duties_ to you in this union. I have made the best of what I could with anything and everything you _generously_ threw my way. I have tried my best when my best was not good enough for you. I am _tired_. So very tired. _You left me before I left you, Sasuke._ ”

This will mark the first and last time Sakura has ever addressed the Duke by his name. Not that she could bring herself to care anymore as she scrolls through the bedroom doors without a single glance back. Her words hang in the air while he watches her leave, tall and full of a confidence he had never seen her have before today with her elegant chin held high.

It doesn't matter what he thinks anymore. Sakura was taking her own step towards a new her, to shed away what was an empty shell and replace it with a purpose. Her marriage and husband be _damned_.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any questions, feel free to ask! I know the time line may be a bit wacky, heh.
> 
> Btw: any and all feedback are appreciated! thank you for reading!


End file.
